Bound
by Amanderzz
Summary: Abby, a vampire who has been on the run for many years, moving from place to place, but has never really found a place called 'home.' What happens when she moves into a small town in New Mexico and finds herself charmed by a young boy? Will she run?
1. The New Neighbors

I don't own any characters, only those I created. This goes in a slightly different dirrection than in the 2010 movie. My character differs slightly from Owen, but he replaces him as a character. Read, review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>The sky was pitch black, the untouched snow–perfectly white created such a beautiful contrast that brought out the surroundings. The blanket of new snow covered everything–from trees, to the picnic table, to the street lamps. The apartment complex was filled with lights. The apartment complex was dull, and old, so was the people there; at least that's what Jace thought.<p>

"It's cold out." He thought out loud. The winter air was crisp, and cool–just the way he liked it. He was dressed in black denim that hugged a body many girls couldn't help but stare at, an all black duffle coat, and black boots. His golden blond hair made him stand out from his surroundings. He sat there reading a book, after a while he stared up into the sky, hoping to see stars in the dark night.

Soon after he went inside. "Jace how was your day today?" His mother questioned. "Rather boring, but we were reading Of Mice and Men today. It was pretty interesting." His mother looked at him, "Of Mice and Men? I read that when I was in high school! They still teach that to you guys?" Jace chuckled, "Yeah mom, I guess they still do. After all it's a classic, an oldie but a goodie, as my English teacher always says!"

After he finished his burger, he picked up the plates and washed the dishes. He was exhausted, and he lay on his bed for what seemed a very long time. Then he heard the tires of a car screeching against the pavement, slowly, he got up and peered outside the window. Two shadowy figures were in view, they were unloading from a taxi, what seemed to be a large trunk, with suitcases and bags. One was taller than the other, and the shorter one had the figure of a girl. They were hauling their luggage through the small pathway that led to the lobby of the apartment, quickly Jace put on his coat and boots and rushed out the door, and locking it, before racing down to the lobby. They weren't there yet. So Jace went outside, and located them fairly easily enough.

"Hey there, would you like any help?" He flashed a smile at the two strangers; one who looked no more than the same age as Jace –16. She had strawberry blonde hair, she extremely pale, but that brought out her eyes, which were a blue-ish green. She was petit, she was a bit shorter than he was, but she moved with grace. The other one, who looked exhausted, was probably 50 years old. "Yes, thank you." The shorter one spoke, her voice was soft, and melodic. "No problem." And so he flashed another bigger smile.

"Seems like we're going to be neighbors." She looked at him quizzically, "I live at 107, you're apartment's 109, it's right next to mine. " He chuckled. After they were done moving all of their belongings into the apartment, the older man, who introduced himself as Thomas thanked him again. "It's no problem, I guess I'll see you around."

Jace opened the door, and hung his coat on one of the hooks, and kicked off his boots. "So we have new neighbors." He announced, "109." His mother thought before saying, "Right next to us, I see." Jace nodded and then retreated to his room.

_Damn, I can't get her off my mind._

Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Meeting Abby

Sunlight shone through the hole in the curtain, and the sound of cars passing by was evident. It was 6am, far too early for school, but I hauled myself out of bed and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. I poured cereal and milk into a bowel and sat down watching the news. I slurped the last of the milk and turned off the tv. I stalked into my room, careful not to wake up my mother, and peered outside my window. There were signs of people who woke up much too early to go into work, I could smell a fresh pot of coffee being brewed, the cool air tainted with the smell of coffee beans.

I got dressed in a black Henley shirt, and black skinny jeans, I wore my jacket and my boots, then grabbed my Jansport bag and proceeded out the door, before locking it. I followed the pathway to the parking lot, and entered the convenience store a few blocks away from school. "Is that all?" The cashier stared at me suspiciously, and I nodded. "That'll be 3.40 $." I pulled out the money from my pocket and handed it over to him. I left and started my trek to school, 7:40am read my blackberry, suddenly my phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?" I answered. "JACE LABELLE VENTURI. WHERE ARE YOU?" I winced in agony as the phone shook from the vibrations. "ISABELLE CALM DOWN! I'M WALKING TO SCHOOL RIGHT NOW." I shouted back ever louder. "WELL HURRY UP, IF YOU'RE NOT HERE. IN 10 MINUTES I'M DITCHING YOU." I groaned, "Fine, I'll bbm you when I'm almost there."

I quickened my pace and soon after the building was in sight. I saw a figure off into the distanced, as I walked, the figure came into view. It was the familiar lean, slim waist, long chocolate brown haired, and blue eyed, Isabelle. "Isa! Hey!" I ran to her, and gave her a huge hug. She was warm, her body heat radiated off her. She sighed, and dug her head into my chest, as I pulled her closer. Slowly, I released her.

We walked together into the school, and I waited at her locker to gather her belongings and her books. "So…what did you do yesterday?" She dropped the books that she was holding, and I caught them just in time. "Nothing really. I have a new neighbor thought, right next to me, you know 109?" Isabelle nodded, "Of course I do! I see, that's cool." I locked her lock, with a click. "Isabelle, what's wrong?" Her eyes widened, and she looked away. "Isa…" I grabbed her arm and hugged her.

"What happened?" She held on tighter. "Is it your father? Alex?" Her whole body shook. "Isabelle…I swear, if they ever lay a hand on you. I'll kill them. I swear it, I'll kill them." I snarled viciously. Suddenly she started sobbing, tears streamed down her eyes, and I held her so close.

After a few minutes she seemed to pull herself together, and I let go reluctantly. She felt as fragile as glass, when I held her before, I felt as if both of us, could melt together into one.

"Thanks Jace, I love you." I nodded mutely, and pulled her into a one-minute hug. "I love you too." My voice was barely a whisper, she looked at me with her blue eyes, and I smiled at her and let her go.

I walked to my locker, looked at my schedule: _Biology, G. Alvores. _I took out my biology books, and I walked into homeroom. Soon the bell for homeroom to end rang, I dropped by Isabelle's homeroom, to see how she was holding up. Alex held her arm tightly, and for a split second his eyes met mine. Fury and pure hatred burned in his eyes as he walked over to me–dragging Isabelle with him.

"You got a problem? Labelle?" He sneered at me, his grip on Isabelle tightened. Isabelle screamed in pain and in surprise. My eyes flashed to Isabelle, and rage flowed through me. "I have a problem, and it's with you Grey." I snarled through my teeth. "Let her go." He snickered and threw her at me and I caught her just in time. "I'll see you after school Labelle." I glared at him, my eyes full of hatred. "You're mine, mind, body, and soul. Isabelle you will always be mine." She stifled a sob, and I helped her up, and gathered her books. "Please Jace, don't do it. Don't fight." Our eyes met, and could see Isabelle–my Isabelle, hurt, and scared. Tears were threatening to pour out of her eyes. "I have to, he can't hurt you any longer." I whispered to her. Her eyes widened and her fists banged against my chest. "No, No, NO! Jace don't. What if you get hurt? You can't. Please, DON'T." I looked at her sadly; this was a fight I couldn't back out of.

"I'll see you after school. Grey." I spat.

I walked with Isabelle to biology, and I sat down next to her. "I'm sorry…" I murmured under my breath. No response. I sucked a deep breath and exhaled. "Hey Jace." A group of girls giggled as they passed by Isabelle and I. "Hey." I flashed a smile at them, they giggled even louder.

After biology ended, I took Isabelle to the office. I called her mother and told her what happened. She was picking her up. I said a short goodbye and proceeded to my second period class. The day went pretty fast, and I went to the field to see Alex standing there with his gang of friends.

"I see you brought your groupies." I smirked, dropping my bag to the floor. "What'd you say?" A tall Hispanic guy spat. Alex held him back. "Well are your words your bravery?" Alex responded. "Let's just get this over with."

In a flash my fist connected with his jaw, and all you heard was a huge crack! "DUDE. YOU BROKE HIS JAW!" I groaned in pain, my fist was probably going to be bruised. His groupies managed to swing a few punches at me, but only one hit my cheek. I managed to knock out most of them. Sensing that the fight was drawing to a close, I departed.

I opened the door, and attempted to walk into my room as quickly as possible, but my mother caught me, and screamed in shock and in fury. "JACE LABELLE VENTURI. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? HOW DID YOU GET THAT BRUISE ON YOUR FACE? DON'T TELL ME YOU WERE FIGHTING AGAIN. JACE LABELLE VENTURI DON'T TELL ME YOU WERE FIGHTING AGAIN. " She fussed over the bruises on my arms and cheek, but otherwise I came out in one piece. "Sorry mom." I said apologetically. I really didn't want her to worry about me. So I explained everything that happened about Isabelle, and Alex, and how that escalated into a fight.

I went out again, this time I brought Romeo & Juliet to read. I laid on the picnic table and read silently. A shadowy figure emerged from behind, only when she was a few centimeter away did the crisp, crunch of snow gave her away. I looked up from my book; only to see the same strawberry blond hair, look down at me. "Hi there." I grinned. "Hi…" She spoke hesitantly, her voice was still heavenly, and comforting to my ears.

"Do you always come out at this time at night?" She asked. "Yeah…it's a perfect time to think, and you know it's really peaceful out here. You can also see the stars clearly from here." She sat down; I got up and at right beside her. "My name is Jace. It's a pleasure to meet you." I held out my hand. "Abby. My name is Abby." She hesitated before shaking my hand. Her hand was icy cold to the touch; it felt mushy, and uncomfortable. Somewhere in the back of my head, my brain was screaming that there was something wrong. "How old are you?"

"16. Yeah, 16, more or less anyways." She looked at me, her blue-green eyes studying me. "You?" I shifted my seat. "I'm 16 too." I smiled. "Just so you know, we can't be friends." I looked at her suddenly. "Why not?" She exhaled. "Your dad doesn't like you being friends with boys?" She looked at me, "It's not that. We just can't be friends. That's how it is."

I noticed that she wasn't wearing boots; she was barely wearing anything to contain her body heat. "Aren't you cold?" I asked her, a little more sharply than I intended. "No, not really, I don't really feel the cold anymore." I gave her a pair of gloves that were in my pockets. "Here this will keep your hands warm." I leaned over to hand over the gloves, before giving her a worried look.

"You smell kind of funny." I said absentmindedly. "I mean, not that you don't smell good! I mean you smell really good! I mean you smell different!" I closed my eyes, as the heat rushed to my cheeks. "What do I smell like?" She asked.

"Just different. " I managed to breath out. She studied my face once again. "What happened over there?" She gestured to the bruise on my face. "It wasn't there yesterday."

"Oh. That. I got into a fight with a group of guys." She stared at me. "What happened?"

"This guy was messing with my best friend. He was her ex-boyfriend, he became really abusive, and well, I stood up for her, and besides I couldn't stand him anyways." She laughed, it was the most beautiful sound ever, it was light and melodic. She reached to touch it, and I gasped in pain. She pulled back slightly, but I rested my hand on top of hers. She gasped at the contact we made. Her hand was cold, and very pale in the light. We stayed like that, not moving, for quite a while.

"I'll see you tomorrow won't I Jace?" I looked up at her. "Yeah, you will." I grinned.

I walked Abby to her apartment and then I opened the door, and proceeded to my room. That night, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

The last thoughts of the night were of Abby–the green-blued eye girl next door.

Her name left my lips as I drifted off to sleep.

"_Abby…"_


End file.
